The Gift
by OpenPage
Summary: It's Tom's birthday and he gets a little more than what he bargained for. One shot. Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended


Tom unlocked his apartment door and switched on the overhead lights. He had been out celebrating his birthday with Doug, Harry and Judy, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been just over a month since he had started a clandestine relationship with Booker and he was desperate to rid himself of his friends so he could hightail it over to his lover's apartment and start the serious celebrations. There had been thinly veiled promises of whipped cream and bondage and it had taken all his self-control not to sneak off to the restaurant's bathroom and make his escape through the window. However, through hard work and grim determination, he had managed to suppress his desires and partake in idle chitchat for the two hours and twenty-five minutes it had taken to eat a three-course meal. It had been excruciating and when he could bear it no longer, he had let forth an exaggerated yawn and stretching out his arms theatrically, he had suggested in a voice that he hoped sounded at least a tiny bit regretful, that they call it a night. But just when he thought he was home and hosed, Doug had asked to borrow his new Peter Gabriel CD and because the three Jump Street officer's were traveling in the one car, he now found them all standing in his apartment, once again annoyingly delaying his getaway.

With hurried steps, he walked over to his bedroom and threw open the door and it was at that precise moment in time that his world imploded.

"SURPRISE!"

His eyes grew huge with shock at the vision of Booker lying naked on his bed with his arms spread out in welcome. A red ribbon was tied in a bow around his erect cock and a love heart of whipped cream adorned his smooth broad chest; he was all wrapped up and ready to give his lover the best birthday gift ever.

Before Tom could speak, move or manage any other basic function, other than giving a very impressive impersonation of Cletus the Slack Jawed Yokel, Doug was at his side. "Who's in there?" the larger officer asked in a curious voice, but when he saw Booker laid out in all his glory, he stumbled backwards, his hands held out in front of him as though warding off an evil spirit. "No!" he cried out, and screwing his eyes closed, he attempted to banish the disturbing image from his mind. "No no no no no no no…"

"What's all the fuss?" Judy asked and stepping forward, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she ground to a freezing halt. "Whoa!" she exclaimed before licking her lips in appreciation as her eyes roved greedily over Booker's magnificent appendage. "Well, hello there Booker."

With a yelp, Booker grabbed a pillow and quickly covered his exposed manhood.

"Booker?" Harry queried and before Tom could stop him, he too was standing in the open doorway. "Oh," the young Asian officer murmured, an amused smile playing over his lips as his eyes moved slowly back and forth between Tom and Booker. "I guess you shouldn't have had dessert Hanson."

"No no no no no no…" Doug continued to chant, his expression becoming more and more mortified with each passing second.

Judy punched his arm and scowled in annoyance. "Oh grow up Penhall," she chided crossly and placing a hand against Tom's pale face, she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday Tom, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah man, happy birthday," Harry reiterated and clapping Hanson on the back, he threw Booker a wink. "Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Tom managed a weak smile as he watched the two officers leave together arm in arm. With two of his friends now gone, he turned his attention to Penhall and wiping a nervous hand over his mouth, he gave him an anxious look. "I guess you're a little freaked out huh?"

Doug's eyes flittered between Booker's flushed face and Tom's worried eyes. He _was_ freaked out, but Hanson was his best friend and if Dennis made him happy, then he was happy. Relaxing his expression, his lips tilted into their trademark lopsided grin. "Whatever floats your boat Hanson," he chuckled and turning away, he followed Judy and Harry out of the apartment.

When he heard the door slam closed, Tom let out the breath he had been holding and walking into the bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Afraid that his lover would be furious at his stupidity, Booker gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to out you in such a public way."

Tom remained silent for several seconds before reaching out and removing the pillow from Booker's groin. Staring down at the red bow adorning the dark haired officer's now somewhat limp penis, a slow cheeky smile tilted his lips and bending forward, he licked a trail of cream from his smooth chest. When Booker elicited a soft moan of excitement, he swept his tongue upwards and nibbling on his ear lobe, he whispered, "Can I unwrap my present now?"

_Finis_


End file.
